


A Solemn, Subtle Salute

by orphan_account



Category: seaQuest
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A possible set of thoughts that Lucas could have had as he and Captain Hudson watched Tim emerge from the hydrotubes near the end of Weapons of War.
Relationships: Lucas Wolenczak/Tim O'Neill
Kudos: 3





	A Solemn, Subtle Salute

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while, I know. School and work keep me busy, so that's good.
> 
> So yeah, I kinda fuck with this show. Not all of it, but it's not that bad. Could have sure been a hell of a lot better, though. Hoping to write more post-Hyperion or AU fic with this pairing in the future.
> 
> A little different from my usual output, but I hope you enjoy it.

Hudson didn’t get it. He never would and didn’t care to. It seemed as if nowadays, the crew only ever noticed Tim when he broke the status quo. Lucas had always paid some attention to Tim, but after the Hyperion incident, he was his tether to the way things used to be; perhaps the same way that Ford regarded Lonnie.

Even when Tim’s Chaodai contact incapacitated him, Lucas’ belief in the lieutenant didn’t falter. He hoped that one day, Tim would no longer see him as off-limits. For now, cutting through Hudson’s reprimand with honest praise for him would do.


End file.
